Frozen Steps- Haitus
by FallowEsper
Summary: Weiss is Kidnapped and taken somewhere unknown. Oh no. How will she get home and is she alone in this entire wasteland? (sorry suck at these.)(Also Rated T for Cursing and mild blood here and there)
1. Chapter 1

**Weiss's Point of view**

As she awoke, her nose was assaulted by a strong metallic smell that wavered from the room. Where was she, and why was she was hearing voices circling her? "Where am I? Also I can hear you guys so come out you cowards," she yelled to the darkness surrounding her.

Her icey blue eyes tried adjusting to the darkness and yet she couldn't find the people attached to the voices. She took notice then that she was also encased by the wall on her back and to her sides were plastic. A premade room to be easily taken down if it was to get dirty, but why go through the effort. Sitting a couple feet from her was an answer that filled her with a season of dread. It was a tray that was usually used for medical materials, however sitting on it were things such as a chainsaw, a sledge hammer, even a javelin, each coated in a rusted red color. She tried shifting her form, but to no prevail, leather straps dug into her exposed skin on her wrist and irritated her ankles. Oh so cliché, she had been stuck to a chair.

Glancing around the room only made her worry more. Sitting in the corner was a burlap sack, the color of it long dyed red and looked as stiff as the wall behind it. She took a not so subtle gulp. Well at least she had Myrtenaster on her, she should be able to think of some way to get out. Wait a minute. "….W…wh…where is my weapon?" Her voice betraying her as the shaking became audible.

"Oh Miss Schnee, do you really think we would risk showing ourselves to you, and don't worry about your weapon, you didn't even have it on you when we picked you up," a male's voice taunted, his hot breath dancing along her neck before she heard his footsteps vanish behind a column. She shook her head not wanting to accept it. She was kidnapped and didn't even have her weapon on her. How could that have been though? She always had it attached to her hip, well unless she attending classes. The dots started connected as she recalled the last memory before waking up here. Her face flushed as she glared into the darkness.

"How dare you, I was in the bathroom and you brutes thought it was okay to come in and just take someone", the annoyance didn't go unnoticed by the ones holding her captive.

A lighter female voice slipped through the darkness almost playing yin to the male's voice from earlier, "Oh please like me being a girl couldn't be a criminal. My partner may be a man but he is a gentleman, mostly."

She was retreating back into the chair, her body shaking a little. "Then what is it you want with me, to make me vanish, to kill me, or are you after money?"

The male's voice came back up from back behind her, "Money, oh please, we are getting paid plenty from the one who hired us, we just need to make sure you don't show back up. I'll be blunt since you are being such a good participant in this conversation. I'm going to kill you. However making you wait in darkness for something that may or may not happen at any minute sounded a lot more fun."

"And what makes you think my team won't be here any minute to come get me," a little bit of the confidence she had lost since the beginning of this conversation coming back.

"Oh you know, other than we are in the middle of the Badlands, almost a week's trip away by bullhead. They aren't going to be coming here anytime soon. If we were right, they should just now be starting the search in Vale for you." His voice was cold and factual, however there was a loophole in what he was saying.

"Ha! You said we are a week away, surely they would have figured out I was missing and already be on their way here," her voice growing more confident with each word.

"If only… well you wouldn't know. My partner here, her semblance is teleportation and while I'm explaining, mine is an active camouflage. Very useful when we need to vanish and get around am I right? Plus how would they even know you were here in the Badlands, and a week away by bullhead may I remind you." A slap of hands could be heard through the darkness. Wait are they high fiving…. Right now, of all times. Fine.

"So then tell me why am I still alive, you brought me out here to kill me and yet here we are conversing. If you wanted me dead you should have done it when you kidnapped me. Now I have a chance of escaping and ruining your plans, you guys really don't seem to know what you are doing." If she was going to die, at least she would mock the killers.

The female laughed, a cold pressure appearing along Weiss's neck. "Simple actually, you stay alive, our employer makes sure we got the right one, and then we get paid and you're dead. Even if you're not the right girl, we're still going to kill you. After all we already have you here and we were promised to be able to mutilate someone today."

"So the guy was just messing with me, you can't touch me until he gets here to make sure I am the girl." She had gained a little confidence again.

"Wrong once again", the male's voice was harsh as pressure pushed against and dragged along her arm. A small line of blood swelled up to her skin the new scent of iron mixing with the old as it left trails along the sides of her arm. "We can hurt you just not kill till he gets here."

She bit her lip guessing the male can hide their weapons as well. Now this was just unfair. Their footsteps vanished for a moment as the room became quiet, man she wished there was someone that was going to save her and sometime soon. Without her weapon and any dust she was more useless then Blake on catnip. Come on it was only one time. No matter how she looked at the outcome she was still curious and hopeful, where in the Badlands was she? Was there someone on their way to save her? At least for now she was safe, well they weren't going to kill her till their employer arrived. Looking up, the only piece of salvation she could find was a beam of moonlight leaking in through a crack.

 **Kye's Point of View**

A sigh escaped his lips as the old five story building assaulted his eyes. He had been encamped out here trying to catch these criminals for a long time, but they entered their building twenty days ago and haven't come out since. Like seriously unless they can teleport why haven't they left? Plus not to mention that looking at this building was becoming a real eyesore, old wooden doors hung off the hinges as some remained for ever shut from being boarded close. The windows were a different story some standing still as dirt had assaulted them coating them in a fine layer while others here and there were missing entirely. He rubbed his forehead reminding himself to blow this place up later if he got the chance.

Plus this was supposed to be a sure thing, his information broker was in a small outpost in the middle of nowhere but come on this guy was usually right about pretty much everything. So why, why hadn't those guys made their moves?

Glancing over his shoulder with his crimson eyes, towards the moon covered cityscape, he stretched. Usually a hunter out here in the Badlands was out here by no choice. That's what separated Kye from the rest. He liked isolation, easy jobs, and the plentiful amounts of grimm, faunus, and humans to hunt. It wasn't a secret to the hunters that lived out here, when the kingdoms got too overpopulated to support life in the walls, they took a good chunk of the less fortunate and pushed them out of the safety and into the fire. Out here it was kill or be killed, most places didn't even have laws. But alas this was where he was most comfortable.

Pulling his binoculars out of his black jacket, he crouched and took a scan of the place once again, there has to be something new, anything. He had been close to giving up many times and if this didn't prove to give him anything he would just turn around and go get his money back for being fed misleading information. Twisting the binoculars he zoomed into the building, to see if there was any movement, or if anything at all had changed. Getting up, he put the binoculars into a pocket of his black jacket as he leaned down and stuffed his jeans into his combat boots. Starting to jog he jumped off of a building and took the fire escape down. Honestly for a small city like this in the middle of nowhere it wasn't as broken as he would have thought it was. Weaving through some alleys, he dove into another building narrowly avoiding the couple of small death stalkers as they ran through. Seeing as he wouldn't be able to make his way through the alleys right now, he cascaded up the stairs to the roof top.

Now this was a deciding point for him and he deciding not to even think or he would probably fuck up. Sprinting toward the edge of the building he kicked off of it and jumped. His feet kicked through the air underneath him before his right leg caught the ground of the next rooftop and buckled under the weight of his form.

"Note to self don't invest in any free running skills you don't have." He sat for a moment as the pain and soreness in his leg vanished thanks to his aura, before turning back towards the building he was watching.

"Okay, C and D points are left and if I see nothing I'm kicking that good for nothing's ass when I get back," he grinded his teeth a little before pulling out the binoculars.

On this side the moon was lighting up the entire building, highlighting every crack that adjourned the old reminder to humans trying to live outside the walls. Bringing his binoculars up he zoomed in and traced the doors, the windows, anything he could get his eyes onto. Still at least it was easier to see from here. The old bricks that lined the walls would fall on occasion and he would mark the holes in the wall to note there weren't any bricks there due to the building aging.

Pulling up his charcoal scarf around his nose and mouth he waited a moment as a large gale of wind came through dragging dirt with it. It was silly as he thought about how things like this had almost become clock work for him.

Putting his scarf back into position he scratched at his grey locks pulling a few strands of hair out on accident. "Still got twenty minutes till I have to go to the next point. Being out here does get lonely sometimes. I can't believe I'm only twenty two with grey hair. Man I really need to stop talking to myself." His voice ached, he didn't talk much and when he did, well it was to himself on missions or bounty hunting trips, and of course on some rare occasions to the information broker. He had quickly learned out here keeping to yourself was a much needed,part of life, and usually there were no useless conversations to be heard of. If people who lived in the Badlands talked it was always to the point and to get stuff done.

Following the cracks in the building he had been wondering for quite some time how this building had even managed to still be standing especially out here where the wind took bricks from the side of the place. Like damn what did old humans build their homes out of mud? Starting from the top he followed the cracks sometimes catching site of wire through the patches. Honestly he would have made a place like this his base of operations if it wasn't for the Grimm and for the fact that this thing looked like it could collapse at any moment. Getting back into the 'you're on a mission mode', he continued to scan down the cracks until he saw something he definitely was not expecting to see ever. A single icy blue eye, encased in fear. 

* * *

**Hey Guys Esper here. Just curious, how are you liking the story so far. As you can tell, it is Weiss and my OC centered. No romance, atleast i dont plan on it. As the story progresses i would love reviews to let me know how im doing and how you are liking it. Any criticm is accepted, also if you think at any point Weiss seems OOC just let me know in the reviews. I will try to have this story updated either weekly or every week in a half depending on how im feeling and work. Anyway until the next chapter of Frozen Steps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Fallow Here. So there are a couple things i want to address. Firstly, this Story will be mainly from My OC's perspectve except in some points where i will mention Simply by putting 'Wiess's point of view' on it. Two, anything that is Italicized is what a character might be thinking depending on whos point of view we are in.**

 **Three: I do not own RWBY, it is property of Rooster teeth. The only thing i lay claim to is my OCC.**

 **With that out of the way, please enjoy the second chapter of frozen steps.**

* * *

His mind raced a thousand words per second, a person now that is new. Pulling his binoculars back up, he looked back to the crack confirming the single blue eye. "The report I got mentioned their eye color so it can't be them, but then who", he sighed realizing he would have to get a closer look to see what was going on. Tucking the binoculars away into his jacket, he headed toward the stairway of the building he was on, and started sneaking down not trying to make too much noise.

It only took him ten minutes, to be completely silent and make it down the stairs, not that he didn't trip and fell for a flight of stairs. Nursing his head with his hand, he peaked around the doorframe and scanned out into the alleyway looking for any grim that might try to ambush him. He held his breath before counting, "One, Two, Three, Four, Five." Peaking back out, he still didn't see a grim. "Alright now or never." He started in a full sprint as he approached the main building in the center of the town. Getting down, he slid across the ground until reaching the wall where he had seen the crack.

Tapping on the wall, he checked to make sure it wasn't going to fall on him before he stood up flattening his form against it. Looking over to the cracks, he crept over before looking down into it. There was the eye, oh god now it is shivering in fear, why? Oh yeah my eyes. He took notice of the room taking in as much attention as he could, taking note that the female the eye belonged to was trying not to scream in fear. Her room was a make shift room and it seemed like the only wall that was a wall, was the one he was peering through. He glanced over to the tools, quite a scary view in his opinion, even for him, he doubted he could live though those. He continued to scan the room, other than her it was devoid of people. Well he had to be sure. He raised his voice hopefully enough just for her to hear, "Are you alone in there, just shake your head yes or no."

Her eyes widened as she tried shrugging. Great, so they might be there and I can't see them. "Be strong, I'll try to find a way down there and see if we can get you out."

He didn't have enough time to see if she responded, he could tell what kind of room that was, he had all but become far too familiar with the work of these criminals. Killers for money. If he had a chance to rescue the girl it would have to be now.

Pushing his way through an older door, he let his head dart from side to side as he tried to see if there was anyone, but once again, nothing. It couldn't be this easy could it. Reaching up to his shoulder his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his blade as he unsheathed his sword. It wasn't nothing fancy, a simple twenty four inch blade, and a small opening in the bottom to put a dust crystal to allow him to enhance his strikes. Placing it in front of him, he took an awkward stance, before shuffling into the room. At this point his head was screaming in alarms, there was no way it could be this easy. Taking in a deep breath through his nose, he could smell the blood, old and new, the iron smell making him almost want to vomit from the pure amount that was present here. Glancing around the room he realized it was pretty much empty except for some furniture that was almost dustless. Well at least that explained the room, they were using the covers for the walls.

It took him a couple tries, but luckily it only took him to open the third door before he saw a staircase that lead down. Stepping forward he almost jumped back as the stair under his foot creaked. If they were here, they knew he was here now. Stepping down he took a breath of relief, it seemed to only be the first step that creaked so far. Taking his time, he scanned each one and stepped on the parts that hopefully wouldn't make noise. He mostly succeeded as he reached downstairs and looked around. It was empty, worse than the first floor. The only thing that was different was that he could see the room where obviously they were keeping her, and to his displeasure the smell of blood was coming from. Walking over, he didn't even try to be discrete now as if they had heard him, they would have found him and he would have to fight now.

Using his sword, he pushed open the curtain finding her tied up there. He quickly ran over and slid across the ground as he checked her bindings and looked up. "Are you okay", he looked up to her seeing her taken back by him just being so close.

"Are you with them", her voice sounding horse as she stared down at him, her blue eyes boring into his.

"No, no. My name is Kye, ive been trying to catch these people, and I was scouting when I saw your eye through the crack and had to come investigate." He mentally cursed himself. _You idiot why are you telling her all of this it could be a trap._ He looked up when he saw her calm down a little bit. "So um I'm going to go ahead and remove your bindings, if it is okay with you?"

"Why are you helping me?" Her question struck out and almost smacked him. He could tell she still didn't trust him even with him trying to get her out of this situation.

"Cause you have been kidnapped by them obviously, and if I know anything about these criminals and what this room is, my guess is you don't have to long to live, and I would think you would rather live, don't you?" He tilted his head watching her trying to read into what he was saying as he slid his sword against the leather taking his time so he didn't cut into her skin. As he undid the straps he took a step back and looked down to her. "So why did you shrug when I asked if they were here?"

She cursed and looked up to him before glancing around, "Because they can turn invisible and teleport, so I don't know if they are waiting somewhere or just straight out vanished for now."

Of course, they had to be able to do that… God damn it, he was defiantly way in over his head. Walking back through the opening he came into he looked back around. "Well let's get going, if we have this chance let take it."

"What do you mean we?" Oh that's right she still didn't trust him one bit. He turned back around and stared at her before grabbing her wrist and pulling her along.

"Why we? Well let's see, one you're in the badlands, not knowing where you are, so if you went out on your own you would probably die. Two, I can take you to an outpost where you will be safe. Three, you're in a beacon school uniform and the only reason I know is cause I used to go there. So my best guess is you are from inside the walls and at an outpost you can at least call into and let them know where you are." He smirked obviously knowing he got at least one of the facts right.

"You're from beacon, also how do you know I don't know where I am, I could possibly know?" She looked up to him almost questioningly. Okay now she was doubting him.

He sighed and kept pulling her along before reaching the upstairs floor. "Tell me then, which way is the nearest outpost and how far?"

"Ummm, North? About ten Kilometers", she was guessing, he could tell from her voice.

"Wrong, now come on and if you don't believe me about being a beacon student here." Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a student id from when he was there and handed it to her to examine.

He could tell she was trying to find anything to prove him wrong. Thankfully she gave up. "Okay I still have my eyes on you but if this outpost allows me to get back home, where too?" She still doubted him, but being kidnapped and taken to the badlands, damn if she trusted him right away she would have to be stupid.

"The nearest outpost is about twenty five, almost thirty kilometers away, in a southern direction, but to get out of the city we have to go east first. However", He stopped and took off his jacket and handed it out to her leaving him in a black tee shirt and his scarf around his neck, "It gets cold out here so take this and don't complain, you will be happy I let you borrow it."

He could hear her curse something inaudible under her breath before taking it and putting it on. He laughed to himself seeing as it was a good two or three sizes bigger than her though, before she glared at him. Guessing from how she was, she usually got what she wanted and honestly was probably only listening to him due to the fact of the situation she was in. "Okay so what I need you to do is run in front of me and turn when I say so."

"Why should I be running in front when you have a weapon?" She obviously was probably thinking he had been planning on using her as a shield as they ran through the city.

He didn't answer before stepping behind her and outstretched his arms as they reached both sides of her, obviously cutting off any routes anything would have to get her from unless it was from the front. He smirked when she spoke back up. "Oh okay, so when you say go?" He nodded before leaning back out of the door and checked both directions. "Alright let's go."

Honestly he hadn't been expecting her to run that fast, she was tiny, he obviously had leg size on her so how. Yelling, his voice ran out, "Take a right." He dodged a trashcan as he heard crashing behind him they had only been running for a few moments before a terror started chasing them.

"What they hell is that thing?" He knew this was a grim that wasn't taught in school too often mainly due to the fact it wasn't spotted around the walls to often. Looking back he saw it as the face turned the corner, it was chilling to say it so. The creature walked on two as if it was a man, but when it needed to, it would drop on all fours to sprint. Its head closely resembled a beowolfs, if it wasn't for the fact, that the entire jawline was covered in a mask that simulated teeth. To his knowledge it was a run and avoid if you could grim, it was usually covered in plain white amour pieces, but some would grow jagged rows along their plates to obviously do more damage to whatever it caught.

"It's called a terror", he winced hearing it start its sprint again, "Take a left then another right… Terrors are avoid and run grim, and just because we lose this one doesn't mean we can relax, they hunt in groups of two or three."

He watched as she nodded obviously understanding what the situation they were in was. Following his instructions, she turned at the intersections, they quickly putting ground between them as they would hear the grim topple into old trashcans and litter from when humans were here. "Alright now go straight, we should be reaching the exit soon." His words couldn't be truer as he could see the opening of the gate in front of them. Suddenly the world around him slowed down as he heard a growl, no not now, not the other one. Looking over to his left as they ran through an intersection, he saw it in mid pounce as it was aimed at her. Sticking out his arm, he was twisted around as it locked down flinging him to the ground in the process.

Glancing up, he saw her stop and back into the wall next to them as he could hear the other's howl getting closer now. "You have to run, now. If you don't it will catch up." He swung his sword up only to have it meet with the Terrors arm as it lifted him off the ground. "You bitch that hurts" He swung it again as he looked back over to her seeing her still there. Turning his head to the left he saw it the second one. It was charging. This couldn't be worse as he saw the one that held him raising its arm that he couldn't protect himself from and start a swing. "Fuck me."

Swinging the hilt downward directly above the terror's head, he yelled in pain as he forced the grim to bite down fully, separating his arm at the elbow. As he landed, he grit his teeth and ran towards her. Grabbing her by the waist, he threw her over his shoulder as he could hear the second terror bashing into the second both almost lost as to where the prey had gone. "Next time listen to me and leave me behind, just run. I'm not worth a brat almost dying when she could be in this position in a couple years." He pushed himself as he felt his aura closing the wound on his arm sealing it off from losing more blood then he already had, his body and mind already fighting to stay up and conscious. Giving a final burst, he pushed through the gates and turned south heading directly for the forest line. _And to think I didn't even get her name yet._

* * *

 **I will be trying to get this story updated weekly so i am sorry if it is late by a couple of days, please dont hate me. Next update should be this friday or saturday. So untill next time.**


End file.
